tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Mind Bender
Locate four mind controlled soldiers wandering the battlefield between Fort Defiance and Trinity Bridge: Lieutenant Jackson, Major Hoyle, Private Tillman and Sergeant Harris. Use the Mind Control Chip Extraction Device to remove their implants and return them to Agent Perdu at Fort Defiance. ; Find Lt. Jackson. : Extract Jackson's implant. : Extract the Mind Control Implant from Lieutenant Jackson. : 0/1 ; Find Major Hoyle. ; Extract Hoyle's Implant. : Extract the Mind Control Implant from Major Hoyle. : 0/1 ; Find Private Tillman. ; Extract Tillman's Implant. : Extract the Mind Control Implant from Private Tillman. : 0/1 ; Find Sergeant Harris. ; Extract Harris' Implant. : Extract Mind Control implant from Sergeant Harris. : 0/1 Briefing Agent Perdu: : The Bane are brainwashing AFS soldiers and turning them into walking time bombs! I need you to put a stop to it! : Penumbra has been getting reports of this kind of thing from all over Plateau. Trusted soldiers are going crazy and opening fire on their own men. The Bane are implanting our guys with Mind Control Implants. We've analyzed the implants we've recovered and developed an extraction device, but we need to test it in the field. That's where you come in. : The chips give off a specific energy signature, and we've located at least four more implanted soldiers on the battlefield somewhere between the fort and Trinity Bridge. Locate all four soldiers and extract their implants. When you've got all four, bring them back here. Can you handle that? Find Lt. Jackson Lieutenant Jackson: : What are you doing? Who are you? Find Major Hoyle Major Hoyle: : I can't remember my own name! Do you know who I am? Find Private Tillman Private Tillman: : Do you know where I'm supposed to be? I'm so confused! Find Sergeant Harris Sergeant Harris: : Where the hell am I? What's going on? Debriefing Agent Perdu: : It's about time. I was beginning to think you'd come back with an implant in your own head! : I can't reward you until you give back that prototype extractor. We can't have that kind of classified tech wandering around the planet, so I need to bring it back to the guys in Research and Development. : Listen up. You don't repeat anything you've seen here, got it? It didn't happen. This whole thing is classified, and top men are working on it. TOP men. : Meantime, keep your nose clean. Penumbra's got its eye on you, soldier. It's not over yet, and we may need your help once we track down the source of these implants. : We'll be in touch. Don't worry about finding us. We'll find you. The soldiers will automatically return to base after you remove their implants. There is no escort portion in this mission. NOTE: DO NOT SHOOT ALL THE AMMO FROM THE EXTRACTOR; YOU GET IT CAN NOT BE RELOADED! ALSO, YOU MUST HAVE POSSESSION OF THE EXTRACTOR WHEN YOU TURN IN THE MISSION OR YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO COMPLETE IT.